Thorax
Thorax is a male changeling who is not like the others who are evil, he seem to be more nicer, because when he meet Spike he apologies to him after he scared him and help when he was going to fall, he explain that he was also in Canterlot during the wedding of Candance and Shining Armor, but he refused to attack because he always wanted to learn friendship since he was a little changeling. He know that not everyone want to be his friend, because they are efraid of him and everyone think every changeling are evil, except him and they doesn't know, so he transform himself as a male Crystal Pony named Crystalhoof, and he make friend with everypony, but then he approached Flurry Heart he accidtally reveal himself to the pony, Spike didn't take his defense at first because everypony refuse to let him explain, heartbroken he go hide in his cave, Spike tried to apologies but he refuse at first, then Spike tell him that he was his only friend and go save him, when they return to The Crystal Empire everypony tried to chase him off again, but Spike convince them that he's not evil, finally after earing the song of Spike they finally welcome him in The Crystal Empire. In the season six finale, he becomes the new leader of the changelings following the defeat of Queen Chrysalis. The K Team Storyline LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Thorax debut in this story. He befriend Spike and Shane. LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Changellings, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, The Mane Six, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Trixie, Discord, Shane, Jon Snow, Kion, General Leia Organa, Sunset Shimmer, The K Team, The Resistance, Blue, The Alpha and Omega Team, Power Rangers Dino Charge, United Nations Space Alliance, Heckyl, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Amalthea Enemies: Queen Chrysalis, First Order, Galactic Empire, New Ozai Society, The Viking Alliance, Settlement Defense Front, Salem, Cinder Fall, Ragyo Kiryuin, Lord Arcanon, Sledge, Snide, Master Cyclonis, Galvanax, Madame Odius, Gallery Thorax hurt by Spike's betrayal S6E16.png Thorax shiny wings ID S6E26.png|Thorax's shiny wings Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png|Thorax and Princess Celestia Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax grinning widely S7E15.png Thorax hugging Spike and Ember S7E15.png Pharynx stomping on flowers S7E17.png Alternate forms Thorax as Crystal Hoof ID S6E16.png|Thorax as Crystal Hoof Thorax as black bear ID S7E15.png|Thorax as a black bear Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Outcast Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Multi-Universal United Government Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animals Category:Flyers Category:Animated characters Category:Sibling Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes